


kneel for you

by Areiton



Series: Tony Stark Bingo [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Dom!Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, POV Second Person, Sub!Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 11:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areiton/pseuds/Areiton
Summary: You forgot. What it felt like, to feel like this. To behappy.Tony Stark Bingo: T3 Kink: Dom/Sub





	kneel for you

Most of the time, this isn’t how this goes. Sex with Tony is  _ fun _ something you never really expected when you fell into bed with the man. It’s toys and experimenting and quickies in the lab and  _ laughter,  _ teasing and grappling for the upper hand until you weren’t sure who the winner was, weren’t sure either of you were the loser, not when he sprawled sticky and spent and smirking across your chest, and you struggled to breath through the pleasure so bright it left you reeling.

You forgot. What it felt like, to feel like this. To be  _ happy. _

Most of the time, it’s light and bright and blindingly good.

Sometimes.

Sometimes, you wake and your head screams and your metal fingers twitch and you run run run at Steve’s side and it’s not  _ enough _ and then—

Then you slip into his lab, slip into his space, and those beautiful eyes find you, narrow and bright and knowing.

You kneel for him, willing the way you have never once willingly knelt before.

He’s gentle with you.

Always. His fingers in your hair, soft soft soft, scritching and it settles some of the itchy burning crawling, settles the screaming to a quiet shout and you lean into him, rest against his knee and wait.

You don’t mind waiting, because Tony always takes care of you.

He works, quick and brilliant, his fingers nimble and sure and you want to ask for them, want them against your skin in your hair on your tongue fucking into you, want them so sharp and sudden you whine, a quiet involuntary noise.

Tony smiles down, amused, and you press into him. “You can wait, darling,” he says, that deep bite of command in his voice that makes you shiver. 

You can. You do. 

You  _ want _ to. It’s easy, waiting for him, want and anticipation humming under your skin and you think it’s because it’s so different. 

Hydra made you wait, in ice and naked in your chair and dripping bloody black tac gear. 

And always, at the end, there was pain, screaming and begging and  _ hurt.  _

This--tonight--it will end with pain, but only the pain you ask for. 

It will end with begging, but only the begging you give up, easy and pretty and needy and perfect. 

His fingers guide your chin up and you blink, realize you have been kneeling here far longer than you thought. There is a delicious fuzzy dissonance to your thoughts that under any other circumstances would concern you. 

Not here. Not on your knees for this man. 

Here, you are safe and cared for and nothing will ever touch you that he doesn’t allow. 

You lean into him, a slight sway that is greeted with a biting kiss and the promise of more and you whine, into that promise, into his full pouty mouth, into the care you have surrendered to. 

His grip shifts, to the nape of your neck and he uses it, pulls you to your feet and you follow him, pliant and shaking, fine full body tremors of anticipation and hunger and when he kisses you, when you are sprawled naked on his bed, when he ties you in red and gold roles and spills hot wax across your scars and cock and bites kisses into your skin, when his cane slices across your back and his praise whispers across your skin, you don’t itch. You don’t shake out of your skin. 

He chases the chill from your bones with blinding heat, chases the fear with love, chases the pain with pleasure and you kneel for him, in worship and reverence and love. 

He smiles at you, fond and exhausted and proud and you think, you have never been as free as when you kneel, bound and bruised, for Tony Stark. 


End file.
